Popcorn Memories
by Karianasan
Summary: Unable to sleep, Velma sat in the living room watching the snow fall, it was there that Shaggy would eventually find her and keep her company. Every Day/Slice of Life with a touch of Fluff. So Light Romance and cuteness. Enjoy!
1. Watching Snow Fall

It was a cold winter night, that Velma found herself with too many things on her mind, yet unable to focus on anything in particular. Her thoughts were like a runaway train, and the only thing she could do was ride it out until it came to some kind of stop. She had tried to sleep, but it was no use until her mind calmed down. And not wanting to wake anyone, she moved herself into the nearby living room.

Light snow was falling, and it gave Velma the perfect distraction from the buzz of her brain. Stealing a few pillows from the couch, she piled them on one corner of the front bow window to get a front seat of the frosty phenomenon. Hopping up on the sill, she arranged them under herself so she was comfortable, hanging out the window in her Orko O t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

And it was here that Scooby had found her.

Padding across the living room, he had been out for a late night snack when he caught her silhouette in the moonlit window. It surprised her when his big head moved into her peripheral view. Shooting her big eyes of concern, she quickly soothed his worry when she smiled and gave him an affectionate ear scratch. Not wanting to leave one of his people alone, Scooby placed his head in her lap.

He would have tried to climb on her legs, but he had once tried that and it hadn't ended well, so at least he could let her know that he was there by keeping her company. And he wouldn't knock the free petting he was bound to receive.

Between the petting and the snow, Velma's mind slowly trickled into a lull. But now that her mind had become still, she was able to allow herself the tranquil feeling that had been seeping into her. And it didn't help that Scooby somewhere along the lines had fallen deeply asleep, and she dared not move him and wake him up. His big head provided soothing warmth against the light chill in the air, seeping in from a small crack in the window frame.

So there she sat petting and watching.

Scooby's deep sleep breaths fogged up part of the window she was sitting by. While it did take up a good amount of space on the window, there was still enough for her enjoy the view at the edges of the haze. Lazily as she watched, her finger traced some rough designs of the few flakes that fell within view before melting against the heat from the other side of the glass. But after a few doggy sleepy sighs, the doodles went the way of their frozen counterparts and only left a faded reminder of what had been doodled before. Not that Velma minded, since it just gave her more room to doodle another one she spotted.

She had lost track time long ago, not that it mattered to her anyway. But it put her in such a relaxed state that she all but jumped out of her skin when a hand fell upon her shoulder. And while all her instincts told her to jump to her feet, the weight of Scooby's napping head made her reaction muted. With only the feeling of her insides jumping for a loop inside her gut, rather than the rest of her body moving and waking the Dane. Her head whipped around, and widened at the form that was attached to the hand that hovered nearby.

It was Shaggy…

No doubt noticed that Scooby hadn't come back from his snack run, he probably rolled over and found the Dane missing and sought his fuzzy pal out. This led him to find him dozing upon the youngest member in the living room window.

Lightly sighing, and mentally grumbling at the timing of Shaggy, she couldn't get mad at him for just getting her attention. But it surely shocked her, and wasn't she expected. Opening her mouth, she was about to say something when she caught herself. Not wanting to speak, she then chewed on the inside of her mouth as she pondered her options. Thinking of a way to communicate without waking up the sleeping form upon her lap.

Shaggy looked on, head tilted as she was thinking and he waited for her mind to catch up with her thoughts. But he knew her well enough, to see the wheels turning. Pushing aside the idea of hand gestures, as she might also wake Scooby up if her hand motions got too heated, she turned back to the foggy window as her only option for communication to the other man.

 **-Hi!-**

She wrote lightly on the glass with a finger, turning to point at it and smiled at Shaggy. Though she hoped he was awake enough to read. Sometimes he was a bit zombie when he first got up unless it was about food. And as this was not, she had to wait to see how quick his response time was. And hoped that Scooby's sleepy sighs didn't make her message vanish before he got to read it.

Blinking and leaning over to stare at her writing, it took a second before it clicked. Only a mild cotton fuzz clogged his brain from waking up, making the delay only take a few more seconds than normal. Grinning, he nodded and leaned over the Dane to write his own, sloppy hi back.

How Velma had tucked her knees up to support herself and then eventually Scooby's head, she had only taken up a bit of the bow window. So Shaggy was able to slip into the other side and settled himself against the woodwork. There, they both watched the snow fall lightly for a bit, enjoying the stillness and soft sighs sounding in the night.

Looking down at his sleepy companion, he then looked up at where Velma had picked back up her snowflake doodles. Leaning over, Shaggy choose a foggy corner that was at arm's length to use for his question. Drawing a normal looking bed, (ignoring that he and Scooby slept on a giant pile of beanbags and pillows) he sketched the shape and then made a big circle around it and sent a small line in a diagonal mark across it. Then drew an arrow towards her.

Pausing from her own doodles, she looked at what he had drawn.

' _Bed… and a slash across it. So not bed…. Oh, does he mean that I can't sleep. Yeah, that must be it._ ' She thought to herself.

Nodding, she then moved to try to draw a shape of her own head, to make some type of picture with her brain doing something… but each attempt she tried, didn't quite say what she wanted. She was annoyed at herself for not being better at Pictionary… then she would know what to draw to get her message across.

Tilting his head to watch her actions, and try to deduce her random scribbles… he got the message. Tapping one of her hands, he smiled and then drew his own version of he thought might portray what she wanted. Smoothly tracing across the glass, he made a simple sketch of her hair and face. Making sure to add her classic glasses frames to show that it was her. He then made some wiggling lines coming out of the side of her head, like smoke coming out of her ears. Then he made a small question mark beside the drawing, to ask Velma if that is what she meant.

Shaking her head in approval, Velma tried not to chuckle. That was exactly what she was thinking, but hadn't been able to put it into the right visuals. Well, at least a visual that would get her message roughly across. Sure, she could re-draw the snowflakes with ease, but making a little head representation of herself, was hard. At least without some form of reference, or a mirror.

Chewing on the edge of her lip, she concentrated on her next set of pictures once Scooby had huffed away her previous scribbles. Drawing a bed like Shaggy had, she did the same circle and crossing out as he did, wondering if he couldn't sleep either. Though she then added the word 'or' and did her best to make a little sandwich image. With two pieces of bread stacked on top of little lettuce bits and a line for some type of deli meat. Because knowing him, he could have been hungry and that is why he woke up to find Scooby gone.

Smiling, Shaggy circled the sandwich, then made an arrow from it to point at the crossed out bed, then arched another arrow over his previous one to aim straight at the sleeping Dane on her lap. Basically letting her know that her thought was exactly right. He was hungry, then couldn't sleep so he moved to wake up and fix his hungry problem when he noticed that Scooby was gone and went to investigate.

Amused, Velma was enjoying herself. Having a conversation without saying a word. It was entertaining and interesting way to talk to Shaggy. And the grin he had on his face, showed that he was having fun too.

Waiting for Scooby to get rid of her pictures, she then redrew the sandwich. Circling it, she then make a physical action to point at him, before doodling a question mark to finish her sentence.

Waving his hand vertically, he waved off her question with a negative action. Then continued by making the actual American Sign Language motion for eating, (because he made it a point to know how to say eat and food in as many languages as he could, just in case) and then placed his hand by his chest and waved the hand away in an arc to do a gesture that she took for 'later'. She didn't think it was a real ASL sign, but it was a good enough motion for her to grasp what he meant. He then pointed at her, and tucked both hands beside his head to make the motion for sleeping. Including some light snoring at the action. Earning a smirk from her, and an eye roll.

Wigging her hand in a horizontal rotating motion, it was the best idea she could think to represent her 'so so' response. Well, besides actually writing it out. She then echoed his 'later' hand gesture with a quiet snicker. Though she made sure to only let out one or two, before stopping, not wanting to wake Scooby up.

Mimicking her 'so so' motion slowly, he looked at his hand before it finally dawned on him what she meant. Placing a closed fist upon the palm of his other hand in realization. But then got a confused look, and then wrote out on the fog his question.

 **-Why not?-** Then he drew the smoke coming out of her ears, and then the crossed out bed. As if to ask if the smoke was preventing her from sleeping. If her mind was the problem.

Taking a moment, she thought about how to answer him. Bringing up a hand to lean against the edges of her lips, her mind went to work. A single finger laying horizontally across her mouth enough for her teeth to daintily chew on her knuckle as she pondered her reaction in hand gestures and dog breath doodles. Eyes downcast and unfocused as her mind put all the pieces together.

Looking up to catch his eye line, she started her long pantomime to explain. Placing an open hand upon her chest, she wanted to indicate herself. Pointing her two fingers downward, she used them to 'walk' across the air for a bit before pointing at where she was sitting. Then she leaned over and circled the fading brain smoke image. Adding an Ellipsis, she then pointed to Scooby and made the walking motion again. Opening both hands, she put her palms down and lowered them at the same time to indicate that he sat down on her. Tapping her (…)'s on the window she then placed two hands against her head, copying Shaggy's sleeping gesture and then pointing to Scooby. Pointing to herself, she then drew a heart and crossed it out, making an arrow to a small alarm clock with little bells on the top like the one that Shaggy sometimes woke up too, and crossed it out as well. Finally adding a small peace sign and then gently petting the top of Scooby's head.

Eyes eagerly locked on her, Shaggy watched as each piece of the story was motioned. Following her as she told the tale of how she got there, and what had happened between her and Scooby. But the last part was a bit confusing at first. Crossed out heart, then a not alarm clock, plus peace sign and Scooby? It wasn't something too complex, but it took him a bit to work out how the pieces worked together. But then it finally clicked!

"Ah hahaha!" He laughed out loud, spooking Velma after so long of just silence between the two.

"Is that all? Why didn't you say so?"


	2. Food or Fright

Waving her hands, she tried to indicate that Shaggy should be quiet. Making the universal sign of ' _shhhh_ ' against her lips and shooting him a cross look. She didn't want to wake Scooby, and Shaggy was being too loud!

"Relax Velms… He's out for the night." Shaggy chuckled at her fussing. He was happy that she was thinking about his best pal, but not at the cost of her own sleep… or thinking about how long she might have been sitting there, her leg circulation. Even Scooby's head wasn't exactly light compared to other more proper 'lap' dogs.

Leaning over to get a good grip, Shaggy grabbed Scooby around his middle. Using his legs, he hoisted up the gangly dog into the air enough for Shaggy to wrap a loose limb around his neck for a better position, tossing Scooby's dozing mug over one shoulder. Looking about with the unconscious form of Scooby hanging from him, he tried to find the best spot to put the sleepy corpse. This was one undead he knew how to deal with.

Eventually, he figured that the couch was the best place. Depositing the unconscious body of the Dane on the various cushions. Close enough, but far more comfortable than just placing him on the floor beside them. Not that Scooby would mind at all, being able to nap pretty much anywhere and everywhere.

"Unless Food or Fright, this dude is like' out like a light."

Shaggy offered to Velma, tossing a thumb backward over one shoulder towards the sleepy Dane. He wandered back to sit at the edge of the window frame to give her room for her to stretch out her legs in front of her. Which she was slow to do, after her legs had long fell asleep beside Scooby and gone numb. So, moving them was taking a bit more effort. Pins and needles racking her limbs as she tried to return blood to them.

"Well..." Velma started to say, as she tried to rub life back into her legs. "I didn't want to wake Scooby. He looked so comfortable, so I didn't feel like trying to scoot out from under him. You know, in case he woke up."

"I'm pretty sure that he would be able to go right back to bed if for some reason, he had woken up in the first place," Shaggy mentioned, tossing a hand towards the passed-out figure. Countless times he would roll over on the dog in their sleep, or a beanbag/pillow would go rogue and slip out from under them and wake them both up. But unless it was just one of those off days, the duo tended to be able to crash anywhere and everywhere and fall back to the sleep in a wink.

"So, like' you couldn't sleep because your mind was running wild, and you came out here to watch the snow for a while?" Shaggy repeated the message that he had received earlier in the doodles, hoping that he had translated it right.

Velma sighed a bit, before replying. She had actually been enjoying the silent conversation they had been having earlier, but then speaking wasn't a bad thing either.

' _Just..._ ' she thought... ' _Normal_ '.

"Yeah, I couldn't concentrate on sleeping, and was tossing and turning for a while in bed before I came out here. I didn't mean to come out to watch the snow, but it was there and something to do while I relaxed. And then Scooby found me, and then after that you found us both." Velma spoke into the window, lazing drawing a snowflake as she responded to his question.

"So, what about now?" Shaggy wondered, tilting his head to one side and waited for her response.

"Now?"

"Yeah, like' what are you going to do now?" Shaggy asked. "Scooby is off you, and I hope your mind has calmed down since you been probably out here a while. So… what are your plans?"

Turning to stare at him, she hadn't thought about that. Sure, she had planned earlier to still her mind and then eventually get back to bed. But… did she want to do that right now? Scooby was off her lap, and her limbs were slowly back in working order. There was nothing stopping her from finally going back to sleep… but did she want too? Sure, sleep was there to help her reset her mind and body for a new day, but there wasn't something really planned for her to actually need to be asleep right then and there. Unless some mystery popped out of nowhere by surprise, she could sleep as late as she felt like.

"I… I don't know honestly." She admitted, trying to think of a reason to go to bed. She would if Shaggy was planning on just taking Scooby and then going to bed himself. But he had mentioned getting food earlier. So maybe she would just keep him company until he headed off to sleep.

"I wouldn't mind getting up and stretching my legs. And you had doodled earlier that you would get a 'sandwich' later. So... now is later, right? Want some company for that sandwich?"

Offering a hand towards the dining room, Velma wanted to toss out to Shaggy that he could get food now if he wanted. Knowing the man was no one to turn down the option of food unless he had more important things. But as the rest of the gang was in bed, and there was nothing pressing to be asleep for... Food sounded good right now. And while she wasn't talking to him through doodles, she could just use normal speech and enjoy his company. No matter how mundane it was.

Smiling at her, Shaggy wasn't one for turning down any company for something like food. Since food always tasted better with friends!

"Like' Sure Velms! Let's leave Scoob here and head into the kitchen. If he wakes up, he'll either wander back to the room, or quest in the kitchen for a doggy bag before returning to the bedroom anyway." Shaggy pointed out with a smile. Not knowing that Scooby had found Velma only after he had gotten some food earlier. But then again, there was always time for food for the intrepid duo.

Pushing off the windows edge, Shaggy made quick movement to get to Velma's side. Offering an elbow to her in case she could use a hand getting to her feet. He was very familiar with Scooby's ability to render a leg or arm out of commission until all the blood returned, so he wanted to make sure she had a steady place to hold on to when she stood up. In case she misjudged her own capacity to recover and stumbled a bit.

Staring at his elbow, Velma was thrown off a tad by the offer. But who was she to dismiss his kind gesture? Sure, she took pride in doing a lot of things on her own. And showing off to those who didn't think she might be able to do something because of her gender or height. But this was Shaggy... in their own house. It wasn't exactly like she had to prove herself to the lanky beatnik. Pushing off the pillow pile she had created, she used his arm to right herself and take a few tentative steps on her wobbly legs. She hadn't shaken off all of the numbness Scooby had caused, and needed to walk it off to fully get herself back in working order. Stomping a heel against the tingling, feeling weird as it almost felt as if the rest of her foot didn't exist.

"Thanks."

"Heh, like no prob Velma." Tipping his imaginary hat, he grinned down at her.

"Then lead the way sir." Tossing a hand before them, she continued to lean on him and offered for him to take charge. It was his kitchen after all.

It was a short trip to the kitchen, as they used the dining room as a short cut, connecting the living room to the kitchen. Normally Shaggy preferred to use the swinging door that was connected to their rooms hallway, but this worked. It was certainly a shorter distance than that door.

Walking across the kitchen, Shaggy led Velma to the small table they had put in the kitchen for smaller meals with just the Gang. They did use the Dining room, but most of the time they preferred the smaller, more personal table in the corner of the kitchen for normal meals. When they didn't just sit at the island, or anywhere else in the kitchen for random meals. Dropping her off, Shaggy crossed his favorite room, to open up his walk-in freezer/fridge to take stock of his food options. He really didn't want to make anything 'crazy', so a simple sandwich would do for now.

"Do you want anything? I can make you a sandwich as well!" Shaggy offered, not sure if Velma was hungry or not.

As Shaggy had taken a bit to look around his substantial hoard of foodstuffs, Velma had let her mind wander and resumed doodling snowflakes on the window that she was nearby, but had to provide the window fogginess, herself. So, she didn't heard Shaggy the first time when he called out to her.

"Velms... Hey Velma. You like' want anything?" Wandering over, he lightly waved his hand nearby her peripheral view so not to spook her when trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted." Looking away from the window, she shook her head. "I think a sandwich would be too much. If anything, I would like more of a munchy snack then a full-blown meal."

Knowing that even though Shaggy was just saying a 'sandwich', the man rarely ate just a simple single decker creation. Most of his stacks were far larger and always came with some type of chips, veggies or even a salad. Though he did tend to make a far smaller portion when he was asking the gang about what they wanted. But sometimes forgot even then, that they didn't need the 'works' on their meals.

"Hm... something smaller then." Placing a hand to his chin, Shaggy took a mental stock of all of his options. It took a little bit to run through all the of the combinations that could be what Velma might be looking for, before the man recalled a possible option.

"I got it. Give me a second. I need some painters tape!"

Darting from where she was sitting, Shaggy moved about his kitchen, searching for the said tape for some reason. Blinking confused, Velma wasn't sure how the blue adhesive strips would solve her snack cravings. But then again, she was sitting in the kitchen of Shaggy and Scooby. Perish the thought that Shaggy would actually make some food like a normal person. It just wasn't in his nature. She had more than her fair number of 'toys' taken for their experiments, for her to not know better.

"Ah ha!"

Grabbing the tape, Shaggy tossed one of the rolls at Velma for her to catch in reaction. Hands snapping up to block the roll from hitting her, grasping it in her hands as she stared at him bewildered.

"..."

"Like' if you can help me seal up the doors, I'll get the top if you can help with the rest." Shaggy moved to start taping up the top gaps of the dining room doors that connected that room to the living room.

Staring at the tape in her hands, she was trying to put two and two together to figure out why they needed to seal themselves into the kitchen. But... well why not? It's not like she had anywhere else to go, or to do. Might as well see what kooky idea Shaggy was up too. Moving to tape what Shaggy didn't, aiding on securing them into the room. She followed his lead and moved across the room to bind the other door. Leaving only the door to outside untouched.

"Well, you wanted to keep Scooby asleep. So, this should help." Shaggy admitted, giving the blue tape a pat. And as Velma raised a finger and opened her mouth to ask, the taller man cut her off.

"Follow me. You'll see in a second."


	3. Mini Kitchen Mystery

Shrugging, Velma followed Shaggy's instructions. Trailing behind him as he taped up all the main doorways. Using his tall height to reach the higher edges, and letting her get the lower sections. The only door they didn't tape off, was the one that led to the outside. Sealing the two of them inside the kitchen.

Once done, Shaggy retrieved the tape from her hands and motioned for her to follow him. He brought her to the walk-in pantry, where he soon disappeared into the darkness. Leaving Velma to peer in after him.

They hadn't bothered to put on the lights when they had walked into the room. Both have had their eyes long adjusted to the early morning, that they didn't need to bother to put on anything brighter than the moonlight that streamed in from the windows past the snowfall. But inside the pantry had been far darker, since it only got enough light from the doors being open. So, Velma hoped that Shaggy wouldn't hurt himself inside, and would require her to dive in to dig him out from under what ever would have fallen on him. Though she bet that he would have died happy, smothered to death by his own food.

Thankfully, Shaggy knew his way around, even in the dark. (Probably due to all the midnight and early morning food runs) And with a few clattering and rusting of things beyond the door... a set of hands thrust out a large container of some type at her. Pressing the container into her hands.

"Here." He said, before vanishing again into the pantry and grabbed a few more. Offering her to take another, leaving three for his own arms to hold. Coming out with them clutched to his chest, and resting his chin on top to make sure they didn't run away from him as he closed the pantry behind him.

Looking at the storage device that he had handed her, it seemed to be a large metal tin of some type. Holding it to the light, she was about to read the label when Shaggy bumped into her, nodding his head off to the side. Distracting her and motioning towards the table that she had been sitting at earlier.

Wandering over, Shaggy looked at the table with his head tilting to the side in thought. A mannerism he no doubt got from Scooby. Having seen countless cute little videos online of confused puppies doing the same sort of motions. Though Shaggy didn't have a set of cute floppy ears to go with it, he still made similar movement. But it seemed that he was considering something. It took only a few head shifts till he seemed to reach a decision.

Placing the large cans down on the ground, he then moved to adjust the four chairs that sat around the small wooden table. Pulling them out from the edge of the table, he moved them to leave it standing by itself by like a foot. As she watched, he then moved to a nearby drawer in the kitchen to pull out a rather long table cloth. It was simple, dark red in color and he shifted to drape it across the table. Tilting his head again, he tweaked the cloth to make sure it sat just right before grabbing something else from the nearby drawer. Moving back to the tins, he turned to grin to Velma, and then disappeared under the table cloth.

Staring for a second, Velma was trying to understand what she just saw. But before she could reach a conclusion, Shaggy's arms appeared out from under the material to grab the containers one by one. Once they were all under, he then motioned for her to follow him under. Waving like a ghostly appendage beconing her into the shadows.

Shrugging, Velma put down what she was carrying, and then lifted the edge of the cloth. It was dark, but she could just make out where Shaggy had dragged the tubs. Pushing hers under for him to bring in further, she then trailed after them. Happy that she had been in her pajama's, and not in a revealing skirt with the poses she needed to get into to climb where Shaggy was laying. But as she moved in further, she noticed that Shaggy had put on a small candle to light up the underside of the table.

But before she could open her mouth, it seemed that Shaggy already knew what she was going to ask. Picking up the little fogged glass that held the candle, he tilted it to have the small flickering LED candle fall into his outstretched palm. Showing her that she didn't need to worry about an open flame. Which was a relief to the younger woman. Not burning down their new table fort, and normal eating table was a good idea.

"..."

Looking at Shaggy, he was laying in an awkward angle under the table fort that he had made. With five large buckets beside him, and her crawling in further to join him... he really didn't consider his own tall height into the creation of his fort. Sure, she was short enough to fit, but he was at least a foot or so taller than her. So, he was trying to cram himself in to a smaller area than he would fit comfortably.

"Oh brother. Give me a sec."

Shaking her head at him, she backtracked outside of the table cloth and gave his creation a considerate look over. She didn't want to change much, but she still had to do something. He couldn't fully sit up, due to how tall the underside of the table was. So, she needed to add something to the mix so he was still under the material, but able to sit up better. He slouched more than enough as it was. And his posture was something his mom bugged him whenever she saw him. So, it was worth not trying to make it worse if they could help it. Plus, giving him back problems was not something he needed before bed as well. His 'bed' was already a chiropractor's nightmare.

"Ah!"

Wandering over the side that Shaggy was resting closest to, Velma realized that all she needed to do was a simple alteration. Flipping two of the chairs on that side around, she then was able to stretch the table cloth over the tops of the chairs to make like an awning to what he already had. It did pull some of the fabric away from both sides, but it still kept the table mostly covered. And allowed a section on the side of the table for Shaggy to be able to shift and be able to sit up fully without bopping his head on the 'roof' of the table. Which she could already hear him shifting under the material, muffling up some thanks for the expanded room.

Brushing off her hands at her work, she then was able to climb back under the table without worry. Sliding all the way back to where the table met the back wall of the kitchen, with only the table leg separating her from where Shaggy beamed a smile at her.

"Thankies!"

"No problem... so what do we have here?"

Being able to finally get a good look at the metal tub, it seemed to be a simple aluminum tin with a thin top adorning it. And the can only had one logo on it. And while she wanted to read it, part of her wanted to guess what it might contain... since she already had an idea due to knowing similar containers.

"Is this... what I think it is?" She spoke in a hushed tone, as if she spoke too loud, she would be wrong. It had been such a long time since that sort of thing had been in the house. Her last memory of it, was when Fred had brought some home after he had visited some friends to watch football.

"Yep!"

Shaggy grinned, turning the nearest container towards her, to light up the logo and show that she was right. A big set of lettering dominated the middle of the can, reading 'Brooklyn Popcorn' with an image of a small popcorn truck sat in the middle of the circle of the design. It seemed to be around two gallons worth of popcorn crammed into the metal bucket. And if she remembered right, it would have at least two to three different flavors inside of it. And her skill to not miss the obvious, made sure to let her notice that there was one can for each of them... Which means there would be a greater chance that she would be able to eat at her own pace, without having to worry about too much about puppy eyes from Scooby and Shaggy once their finished their own.

"Since we are getting close to the holidays, I thought it would be neat to get some. I noticed the new store at the mall, last time Daphne dragged like' me and Scoob there. I snuck back one day, with just me and Scoob and made tins for everyone!"

"Aw, that's sweet of you Shaggy." Velma started before Shaggy cut her off with a sigh and shake of his head.

"Well, there is a slight problem... Like' Scooby got his paws on his bucket of popcorn early as I was playing for them. And I didn't notice that the employee had put the list of all the different flavors and which was in which tub until it was too late."

Shaggy tilted the top of one of the containers to show a small blue sticker on the top, and pointed to it. Velma figured then each of them had a different color to tell which was which with the list that had been printed out. But it was funny to think about the Dane just diving into the popcorn with joyless and reckless abandon. Just eating anything and everything in his way, not even noticing the list among his delicious snacks. Probably also eating those little cardboard dividers that she had seen in other holiday popcorn tins. The ones that were from the grocery store and had like a few flavors in it. Mainly butter popcorn, caramel and simple cheddar if she remembered correctly.

"I mean, I don't blame Scoob at all, since the popcorn smelled really good. But I couldn't really tell at a glance which one was which... So, I kinda have been sitting on them for the last week, even though I can still recall which flavors you guys all had. Sorry."

Shaggy hung his head, slightly ashamed. Which earned a look from Velma who patted the nearby arm of Shaggy that he could reach.

"Don't worry about it. I bet you could have figured it out if you tasted them." Velma suggested, knowing that his pallet would have easily been able to which was which would much trouble.

"Yeah, but I didn't trust myself to hold back and not eat the whole thing if I started to eat some to tell which was which. Since it was a gift for you guys. I didn't want to give you guys any less than what came in the can." Shaggy bashfully admitted, slumping his shoulders forward. He knew himself too well. And well, the flavors he picked all sounded so tasty. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself once he started.

"But, well... you said that you wanted a snack! So maybe we can kill two birds with like' one stone. You can get a snack, while you help me figure out what is inside of the popcorn cans! So, we can give them to the right people!" Shaggy offered, perking up at the idea. She was really good at figuring things out with her big brain of hers. Maybe she would be able to logic her way out of the flavors. She was really good at things like that.

It would be just like a mystery! Only with less monsters and more yummy food at the end!

"Sure! I'm always up for a good mystery, even though it's just to figuring out which container is which!"

Velma said with a grin, pulling over one of the nearby tins to her lap. Fingering wiggling in anticipation at solving the puzzle that was set before her, and also the tasty prize at the end of it. Perfect sort of light snack, and light brain tease to get her ready to eventually turn in.


	4. Tastiest Mystery

Popping off the top, Velma was hit with a huge burst of amazing popcorn smell. It was intense, more then she had expected out of the tin. Fumbling into her pocket, she fished out of the small flashlight she always carried with her. An old mystery habit that she didn't mind doing... Well, as long as she remembered to not end up sleeping on it funny.

Peeking the little light into the rim of the tub, she chuckled at the contents.

"Well, this was one solved pretty easily. It's Scooby's. There is about half of it gone." Velma snickered, noticing that the Dane had in fact, taken a few bits out of the divider. Making some of the flavors fall into the other ones. Not that the dog would care if they mixed. It all went to the same place anyway.

"Oh, heh. Well one down." Shaggy laughed, though happy that she didn't just reach in and nab some to try it before he was able to stop her. "Scooby decided to be a bit adventurous when he picked his own. So I don't recommend just snacking on his without warning."

"Oh, what flavors is it?" Velma was curious, but she had been put off slightly at the intense smell that had come off of the popcorn. So she wasn't jumping to just dive her hand in and taste some without warning. It certainly wasn't something as simple as butter, or like a cheddar flavor. This was going to be a potent flavor profile with a bouquet like that.

"Uh..." Thinking back to the list, Shaggy recalled what Scooby had gotten. "His was... Oh yeah. Jalapeno Nacho, Spicy Cajun, and kettle corn. Well, the kettle corn isn't too bad, but there is a one in three chance of reaching in and getting the more safe option. So the odds would be against you to get a safe flavor from the get go."

Staring back at the various colors, Velma had to agree with Shaggy. She might not have chosen well if she had grabbed willy nilly. Though the fact that this store had that much of a random selection, was surprising but very cool. Adding to her curiously to knowing what else was in the other five containers, since each must have had compartments to have three flavors. If Scooby'y bucket was any indication. So that was fifteen different flavors to try! Knowing that Shaggy probably didn't repeat any flavors unless they didn't have enough for all of those combinations. But if they had Cajun and Jalapeno options, they already came up with more stranger selections than she knew off the top of her head for the normal tins that came out during the holidays.

"Wait... how are we going to know which is which once we find out?" Velma pointed out, wanting to know if there was some way to mark the tins as they figured her memory wouldn't be good enough to recall which color went with which, without writing it down somewhere to remember later. Though regretting that she didn't also wander around with a sharpie in her pj's. Just her normal sweater had pockets for random that sort of thing.

"Ah, let's see if I have one..." Reaching up, Shaggy fiddled with the table that sat above them. Velma didn't notice in the candle light, but the table that they were settled under had a small drawer built in. And at the sound of Shaggy's hand rummaging through, it had a few different objects rattling around in it. Which apparently among them was exactly what she had been hoping for. As Shaggy presented to her a sharpie and closed the drawer with his other hand.

"Thank you."

"You have better hand writing then I do. So can you?" Shaggy asked, knowing that his chicken scratch that he called handwriting was nothing compared to Velma's neat writing. Though Daphne had the best looking cursive of them all.

"Sure." Popping the cap off, Velma put her flashlight in her mouth and pulled up the top to put a neat 'Scooby' on top. But she wasn't just satisfied with writing down the flavors without actually figuring out which was which. So she noted them on the top, but moved to solve it once and for all. If not just for her own curiosity.

"Let's see... what would have happened had I gone with my gut." Thrusting her hand into the collection, she grabbed one of the two more orange colored popcorn. Ignoring the more yellow one, since it was a different shade. Popping the kernel into her mouth, she braced for a huge flavor but ended up getting lucky. Munching on what she assumed to be the kettle corn flavor.

"Wow, you got lucky. I figure no face means you got the kettle corn then."

"Yeah. I really thought it was going to be one of the other ones. Phew." Not that she was against hot flavors, but she wasn't as much of a fan compared to Shaggy and Scooby. Have been known to challenge each other to pepper eating contests that usually ended in a draws and stomach aches. So she wasn't really jumping to scarf a whole handful without being prepared for the repercussions.

"So what about the other two?" Shaggy wondered, eager to try them, but not wanting to give in and eat a bunch on Scooby without asking. Holding himself back from reaching in and grabbing some.

"Well, if this orange one is the kettle corn. Though not sure why it's colored like that, but oh well. Then I figure since most nacho cheese is orange in color... That the other orange is Nacho, and the yellow one is the spicy cajin." Velma offered one of each for Shaggy to try, knowing that he would like to eat it, but not over do it. So if she handed it to him, he would have to go through her for more. Or fight her for the container.

"Thanks!" Popping the popcorn one by one, he gave each it's due and savored the favors. Nodding his head, he had to agree with her logic. "Yep. Tastes like Nacho with the one you suspected. And the other is another kind of spicy, but not as cheesy. So I believe you are right! So next container?"

"Whoo! Sure." Feeling the rush of a puzzle solved, she placed the top of the tub with a satisfied tug. Marking off the flavors on the top so they knew what was inside. Marked, then she then put the container to the side. After all, it wasn't hers. And also, not the most appetizing flavor for her even if she wanted to steal a bunch to snack on.

Reaching for the next one, she flipped off the lid and peered in with her flashlight and breathed deeply.

"Oh... Mmmmm... A bunch of odd smells together. And well, hm. It looks like one of the sections is already mixed?" Velma was confused, since it almost looked like there was four flavors in the container. She tilted it slightly to let Shaggy take a look, without spilling or mixing it worse.

"Oh, that has to be either yours, mine or Daph's. They had themed 'mixes' for different locations. Mine is called the New York mix, being white cheddar and caramel. Yours is.. hm. I don't want to ruin it, if you find it. But you have a mix as well. Though the name won't ruin it, so it's called the Brooklyn Mix. And Daph's is the Windy City mix, being classic cheddar and caramel." If she wanted to be all detective about it, he didn't want to spoil it if it was hers.

"Hm. Well thanks. I appreciate that. It looks like this has a brown colored popcorn, a normal looking one... but doens't smell like butter. And the mix is a orange with what looks to be a caramel." Nabbing the little piece, she popped it into her mouth. Confirming her thought. "Yep, caramel."

Taking a piece, she gave it to Shaggy. So it was fair, since she nabbed one herself.

"So, I am thinking that unless my Brooklyn mix has an orange kernel and caramel, then this might be Daphne's." Using what he had said earlier, it definitely wasn't Shaggys. Unless this place randomly made their white cheddar... orange. Which didn't really make sense.

"Your mix doesn't have caramel, so yeah. It sounds like it would be Daphne's. She has..."

"Wait. If there anything in here I would regret trying, like a warning for Scooby's mix?" Velma spoke up before Shaggy told her what the flavors were. Since he now knew what other flavors were contained. Velma wanted to see if she would be able to taste the difference and guess.

"Uh, nope. Daphne's are pretty tasty, but not that weird. Kinda weird, but not weird if you think about it." Shaggy said in his own way. Though it didn't help Velma at all, but she trusted him to not be mischievous in these sorts of instances. He tended to be pretty serious about food.

"Ok, here is goes then. So the mix is caramel and classic Cheddar." Writing on the top of the lid, Velma tossed a cheddar at Shaggy as she popped it into her own mouth. Confirming the taste that she expected and made a note. Now she had a choice. A brown-ish covered popcorn, or a normal looking one that smelled odder. A familiar smell but not one she could place without getting it really close to sniff. Since there was clashing smells hindering her progress. Thinking about it, she went for the normal looking one, but weird smelling. Popping it into her mouth, she gave the proper Shaggy Toll to the man beside her.

"Oh oh... What is... Oh wait. Is this a." Looking at Shaggy, he just grinned at her and waited to come to her own conclusion. "Is this a Ranch flavored popcorn?"

"Yep. Mmm. Pretty good, but kinda weird right." Shaggy said with a nod.

"True... Though I have seen ranch flavored chips. But Ranch ranch is different than like cool ranch from Doritos. And a milder Ranch then like, taking a swig from a bottle of ranch dressing..." She said giving Shaggy a look, having caught the man doing that same very thing some times. Giving a bit of a shiver at the idea, ew.

"Hm. So what is this other one?" Writing on the lid, she then grabbed the last flavor and gave one to Shaggy. Blinking as the taste hit her mouth, vastly different from the one she had just had. But knowing full well why Shaggy had selected it for their resident red head and why the bucket smelled as odd as it had.

"Ok. So Cheddar, Caramel, Ranch and... Chocolate. Right?"

"All right! Nice Velms! Weird one as well, right? But I like' figured Daphne would like some Chocolate and she often has ranch on her salads and with chicken fingers. So I thought she might like that one as well. And then some classic mix to round it out." Shaggy beamed, happy to be spending the time to play guess the food. Always fun, and also put their detective skills to use.

"Ok! Two down, three to go."

Velma was enjoying herself as well. It was fun, and well as tasty. And she would not have really thought about all these kinds of popcorn flavors to exist. So she would look forward to going to the mall and nabbing some more for snacks next time she was out buying things, or kidnapped by Daphne for another clothes shopping run. Knowing the rest of the gang will love getting these as snacks. And growing even more curious to what the pair had selected for her.

Pulling over the next tin, she popped off the top and looked inside. Right away she noted it being another mix. And instantly she got excited. Thinking back to the descriptions Shaggy gave her, his mix was white cheddar and caramel. But this wasn't caramel at all. This was darker and looked similar to the chocolate from Daphne's.

"You found yours, didn't you?" Shaggy chuckled at her reaction, seeing it in her eyes as she looked into the rim of the tall metal container. He knew that 'ah ha' look, and he figured it wouldn't be as much if she had figured out that it was his his of Fred's tin.

"I guess Jinkies are in order?" Velma mused, shooting him a bemused smirk. Pressing her lips together and shaking her head. Making fun of her own catch phrase.

"Well, unless you want to save it for the taste testing." Shaggy snickered, nodding for her to get back to her solving. Eager to snack on some of hers that she would probably share with him as she tested them out.

"Here I go..."


	5. I Found You

Plucking the white colored one, she popped it in her mouth. Greeted by a familiar taste in a White cheddar. A personal favorite and she was happy Shaggy had got her it. And the one that mixed with it, was chocolate like she had thought. Offering a few of each to Shaggy, who restrained himself and popped one at a time to make them last longer as she figured out the rest. Though Velma did note that White cheddar residue mixing with chocolate was odd, but not a bad compliment to each other. Just strange. So that left the two others for her. An orange, and another white... Which made her look at Shaggy who only smiled at her nodded back to the tin. Not going to take away the challenge from her. It was her bucket after all.

Smelling the general top didn't help, informing her senses of the smell of cheese and the slight smell that she knew to be the chocolate. But other than 'cheese' she wasn't able to tell the difference between the white cheddar scent and what the others might be at that range. So, she would have to just taste. She started with the orange, figuring that it might be just another cheddar, which she was right. Not that she minded a whole divided section of yummy classic cheddar along with her white cheddar mix. So that left the last white one.

Looking at Shaggy, she tried to think what he might have done. And it didn't really seem that he would repeat flavors for them all. Sure, it was understandable that some flavors might cross from tin to tin, since she had some of the same flavors that Daphne did. But would Shaggy really give her two white cheddars? And it certainly didn't seem like a Ranch like Daphne's.

"No... I don't think so."

"Hm?" He asked innocently, not knowing what she was thinking as she looked over at him.

"Just... Nothing. Brooklyn mix is white cheddar and chocolate, and there is classic cheddar as well. Now for the last flavor."

She would just have to eat it and see. Trusting Shaggy not to spring anything on her without a warning. Especially since this was made to be something she would like.

Sighing, she just grabbed one and popped it into her mouth. Her face scrunching up as she tried to work out the flavor. Offering a small handful to Shaggy as she popped another one to try to decipher the taste in her mouth. It was certainly a cheese and… something else hiding inside. It was similar to the white cheddar, but not the same. And not soft enough to be something like a mozzarella. Though that would be a yummy popcorn flavor. The flavor cut into the back of her throat, the 'gills' as her mom liked to put it. Like tasting something in the section where the jaw connected to the neck. Somewhere in there where certain sharper flavors hit and left a strange, almost stinging feeling lingering afterwards. She knew the flavor, but just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"I give up. I will kick myself for asking, but what is it?" Velma had to cave and ask Shaggy what it was, before it bugged her too much, or she ate the whole thing before knowing what delicious flavor it was.

Smiling, he wiggled the last piece he had of it, between two fingers before popping it into his mouth and revealing all.

"Garlic Parmesan."

"Oohhhhh... That is parmesan. And it must have been the light garlic flavor that through me off! Neat, and very tasty. Thank you." Snacking on one more, she moved to record her name and the flavors that went with it. Offering another handful of popcorn to Shaggy to munch on as she pulled over the next bucket. Though she kept her own open, dipping into it to snack on which ever flavor her hand randomly grabbed. And making to share with Shaggy, so he wasn't left out.

"Let's see which this on is. Got a fifty-fifty percent chance for yours." Velma offered, hoping that they found it soon. So, he would be able to enjoy his own popcorn. Though Velma was curious what the snack connoisseur had selected for himself. So far it had been an eclectic though well thought out mix for each of them. Though, being there Scooby, he probably picked out his own. Which is why it being a more intense batch of flavors compared to hers and Daphne's.

"Whelp. Looks like this is yours."

Velma notice right off the bat, that it was the last of the mixes. So that made it clear which it was out of the two guys left. And also, he had dipped into it like Scooby had. But left the divider intact, and had scarfed less. Probably due to trying to carry the tins and get them home in one piece while Scooby was able to focus on his own with abandon.

"Ok, so the New York mix is Caramel and White cheddar." She said as she took two and popped them in her mouth to confirm.

"So that leaves the last two other flavors. And well, certainly your collection smells odder as well."

Velma noticed, not being able to put her finger on the scent that assaulted her nose with her initial sniff to try to tell. Though the odd look to one of them, and what was on top of it... made her pause and question her own thoughts.

"... Is that... Coconut?"

"Yeah, caramel and Coconut." Shaggy admitted dipping in to snack on a handful. He wasn't sure if she would jump to taste the wacky flavor. So, he let her know the answer before her stomach rebelled, just in case.

"Oh, yeesh. Thanks. I'll skip on that one. I might have to try some later, if there is any left." Velma snickered, looking to the others in the bucket.

"Anything else I should know about before trying the last one?"

Thinking about it, Shaggy stroked his goatee a few times. "It's weird, but not in a bad way."

Eyebrow raising, Velma gave it a thought before shrugging and just popping the last flavor in his container. Pushing about with her tongue, she struggled with the flavor. It certainly was strange... but aspects of familiar.

"It seems part kettle corn... part... Cinnamon?"

She was able to get the hint of the cinnamon, over the taste that she had earlier with Scooby's mix. It had been the only 'safe' flavor, and she had managed to be fortunate enough to have picked it compared to the rest of his choices. Not that she was not counting herself lucky to have avoided the spicier options. Especially with needing her tongue for the rest of the tins.

"Yep. You got them all for mine." Shaggy beamed, dipping a hand into his own container and helping himself to a victory snack. Happily, Velma made sure to note the name down on the lid and mark which flavors was held inside. Though she wasn't sure how long it would last. Since this was Shaggy after all.

Turning her head, she looked at the last lone tin. Sitting there, waiting to be figured out, and finally added to the rest of the others. Sure, Velma could just as Shaggy since he knew what everyone had. But that was no fun! And it would be a disrespect to the mystery, to just cheat and find out the answer after coming this far.

"Last one!"

With eager, twitching fingers… Velma drew the can closer. Marking the top, she placed Fred's name across the same spot where she had put the rest of them. Dipping a hand into her own, she used some of the light white cheddar to cleanse her pallet in prep for Fred's selection.

"Now what do we have in here…"

Pulling off the top, she braced herself for the wave of smell that always accompanied the popcorn. Though compared to Scooby's, it was far simpler… Though all flavors compared to Scooby's adventurous selection could be considered 'simple'.

Taking a quick look at Shaggy, who only smiled and nodded, she started her analysis. Blinking, she took in the various looks of the popcorn in front of her. One was whiter, one had more of a light yellow to it, and the last was… well…

"That is a whole section of caramel, isn't it? And is this a whole section of White cheddar as well? Don't tell me… This is just butter?"

Part of Velma was disappointed, as she had been enjoying herself so much trying to figure it out, only to get the last container to be well… Easy to figure out.

"Sorry Velms, but yeah, you got them all right."

"Well, that was a bummer." Velma huffed, making sure to write it down on the lid as she angrily munched on some normal butter popcorn.

"Sorry, Fred sort of got the end of the stick. Once me and Scoob got ours, I focused on Daphne's…"

"Fine, think of me second." Velma grumbled, though not that serious in her comment. Munching a bit more on her own kernels as she wanted for him to explain.

"Now now, if you have to blame anyone, blame the popcorn. I was looking at the options and I saw the ranch flavor. I didn't really think that was well suited for you, compared to Daph." Shaggy pointed out, telling her how it played out.

"… Fine. So, Fred got the short end of the flavor stick?" Velma snorted, but she was playing it up more than she actually felt. Since her mix was very thoughtful and delicious, and figured everyone else would think so as well.

"Yeah, I was so focused on making your mixes, that when I came to Fred's… Well there was like' less options. And I didn't want to repeat flavors. I also didn't think he would have wanted some of the other flavors that I didn't choose for any of us." Shaggy admitted, feeling a bit bad but he still figured that Fred would enjoy the mix. And that fact Velma couldn't disagree with. _Just after all the other options, it seemed so… vanilla. Poor Fred._

"What else was there, that you didn't select for us?" Velma was now curious on which ones were available and didn't make the Shaggy cut. Shifting from being fake moping, to instantly inquiring, making Shaggy laugh at the 'sudden' turn around.

"I didn't think Fred would appreciate a Salt and Vinegar flavor." Shaggy noted, with Velma making a face.

"Maybe Daphne, when she is being weird. But yeah, not Fred's. And definitely not mine." Velma nodded in agreement with his lack of including it in their mix. Thankfully.

"I thought he might have enjoyed a chocolate, but Daphne got that one already. And while it came be good, I didn't think anyone of you would have enjoyed Sour cream…" At the mention of the flavor, Velma was about to comment when Shaggy finished his sentence.

"…and Chives. And with the face you are making, I think you agree." Shaggy chuckled.

"Ugh, if they just had it Sour Cream, that would have been great." Velma shivered, recalling a time she had accidentally ate something with that flavor combination. She wasn't a big fan, and would leave the odder flavors to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Heh, yeah. There also was a spicy jalapeno, but I didn't think Fred would have enjoyed something that spicy. And I didn't know how different it was from the Nacho Scoob got. And that was all the other options before I would have had to repeat. I would have loved if they had another mix, or something, but at that store they didn't have…"

 ** _~Shriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip~_**

Interrupting what Shaggy had been saying, a huge ripping sound was heard throughout the kitchen. Even hiding under the table cloth wasn't enough to damper the intense sound that came from their left side. Making the pair jump at its suddenness. It sounded like someone had pressed past the paper tape and pushed themselves past the dining room.

Glancing at each other, fear was in Shaggy's eyes as Velma tried to waved it off. Since this was home. There was only a few options that could be tearing into the kitchen this early in the morning. And even less, when you considered the few possibilities that would stumble past the tape.

And stumble was the right word, as the table got bumped into, rattling the whole fort. A tense few moments, where even Velma gave into wild imaginations… had her watch the edge of the cloth dip up at the edge of the LED candle light.

Bringing her own flashlight to slightly shake, waiting moments before the intruder finally made themselves known.

"R'I found rou…"

Pressing his massive head under the edge of the fort, the dopey grin of the Dane pressed past the material and bumped the table to try to slowly crawl under the table to get at them. With paws slipping out of his backside, Scooby army crawled his way past the popcorn tins and on to both of their laps. His massive weight pressing them down and pinning them both in place. And before either of them knew it, the dog was passed right back out. Happy to find his people, and made sure to be close to them. Not even noticing the smell of popcorn from the few open tins.

"…"

Looking at each other, Velma and Shaggy moved to put the tops on their own tins, as slowly and with the least amount of movement less they would wake the Dane up. Velma only took a bit extra amount of movement, to manage to write Fred's flavors down… before drawing a small heart on the top, nodding towards Scooby.

Taking the sharpie from Velma, Shaggy smiled and then drew a circle around it, and crossed it out. Agreeing with her, not having the heart to wake him up a second time.

…

And that is how Daphne and Fred found them the next morning. Seeking them out, when the pair didn't hear any noise coming from the kitchen, or smells of breakfast. Pushing past the confusing paper tape, to find the trio. Passed out under the table fort, with tins beside them and a sleep Scooby on top.

Eventually they would be woken up, with full hearts, and sore backs.


End file.
